fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Frazer
Josh Frazer is a major supporting character in Fearless Diva Productions Inferno '''and a student at '''Point Dume Academy. Down the Rabbit Hole Josh is seen at various points throughout the episode and grows significantly closer to Sophia Dimitrov. Later in the episode, when he and Sophia are at Grimm's Cafe, their date is turned into a "Double Date" when Sienna Kronin (a former fling) and her current boyfriend Phillip Jones show up. Both Josh and Sienna have a heated argument and the interaction ends with Josh demanding Phillip keep his girlfriend under control. Josh later proves his attraction to Sophia by giving her his leather jacket. Highway to Hell Josh is first seen in present day walking Sophia to class. Once she enters, Phillip warns her not to mess with 'bad guys like Josh Frazer'. However, Josh is also seen in various flashbacks in the episode: the first being where he tells best friend, Daimon Abigor, that he and Sienna slept together and the second being when he was hanging out with Daimon, Sienna and Daimon's then girlfriend Kiera Veron. Born Under A Bad Sign Josh is first seen looking at a text from Tara, telling him to bring Sophia to the beach at 7 PM. It is revealed that they are planning a surprise party for her, celebrating the fact that she has survived two weeks at Point Dune. We later see him in his dorm room with his roommates Daimon and Jaime; Josh tells Jaime that he should forgive Arabella for what she did, but he tells her he can't because he never expected her to do that to him. Daimon and Jaime tease Josh about his feelings for Sophia, but Josh then mentions Tara and teases Daimon, Jaime joining in. We later see Josh in his car with Sophia, a blindfold over her eyes as he takes her to the beach. To no avail, she tries to get him to tell her where he is driving to. As soon as she feels the sand between her toes, she realizes she's at the beach. After she greets her friends, she realizes Josh hasn't left the spot he was first in. She jokingly tells him that if she had to suffer conversation, then he should too. They flirt a little more, his hand curling around her hip. Sophia says she's a total badass, after Josh says he has no idea how she has managed to convince people she's a "good girl", causing Josh to lean in and kiss her. In a flashback, Josh finds out that Arabella and Todd kissed, causing him to yell at the two of them. Later on, at the Girl's Dorm, Josh brings Sophia home and asked if she has feelings for him or if she just kissed back on impulse. She admits that she does have feelings for him but is afraid to let people in, as they either die or get hurt. After some more conversation, Josh assures her that it's the two of them against the world and the two agree to give this relationship a try. The Three Faces of Sophia Josh wakes up with the others chained to a pipe in a mysterious room that begins filling with water. Thanks to Bella leading him and the others he is freed from his watery prison. He is impressed at Sophia's ability to use her powers to dry everyone off afterwards. While meeting with Specter and Alazne, he flirts with Sophia who reverts to her native Bulgarian to jokingly lament ever dating him. In the combat simulation room, Josh injures himself trying to break a wall that appeared between him and Sophia. He then is taunted by Sienna both verbally and visually as she strips in front of him to change into her combat suit. Josh stays by Sophia's side during the battle with the army of zombies, keeping away any who get to close to her. When the world turns black for everyone Josh appears before Sophia right before Agoroth seemingly rips his heart off his chest, though that was later revealed to be only part of the simulation. After Sophia destroys the simulation room with her powers, both she and Josh fall unconscious. He awakens in a etheral White Room seemingly outside the normal flow of time. Sophia and Josh rest there for a time, enjoying this unusual tranquility. They later come across a snowglobe that sends them flashes of their future lives, showing them as a couple in love, fighting side by side for years, with even the possibility of children. Some of the images make Sophia blush fiercely and Josh is quick to joke about it all. They realize their friends are worried about them and resolve to escape this fairy tale world the way you end most fairy tales-by kissing the the princess. One steamy makeout session later, Josh and Sophia awaken from their linked comas. He is too weak still to join the others on their fact finding mission late at night, but is able to leave the hospital wing the next day and has a double date with Tara and Daimon over at Grimm's Cafe. He and Sophia are being spied on by Sienna who remembers when Josh used to be hers, where we see Josh tinkering on his car in his workshop. He was very different back then, very affectionate and caring toward Sienna, but he admitted to her even then he wasn't very good at the whole "boyfriend" thing, and though he offered to be called that by Sienna, it was clear that Sienna was much more infatuated by Josh than he was of her. His attitude towards her is in stark contrast to how he acts in the present day with Sophia. Dream A Little Dream of Me Josh is mentioned by many and appears in visions or flashbacks throughout the episode, but his only true scene is during the community meeting with the other students in Nathan Specter's office. The Things You Can't Outrun Josh is stunned by the news that Sophia was once romantically involved with the notorious Eric Evergreen, the most deadly and prolific hunter in the world. His friends try to cheer him up over the fact that Sophia had kept such a large secret from him for so long. But he is still stewing when he meets up with her at brunch and is not very talkative. He explodes at Specter when it is "suggested" that Sophia attend the duel between Jamie and Bella, and leaves without saying much to Sophia. He returns to apologize, only to see her walking off with Todd, making him even more confused and unsure of himself. He rallies everyone to go looking for Sophia after she teleported away at the end of the duel, and though he manages to talk and confide in Sophia, she is still not up to fully talk about her past. Alietta uses this opportunity to make a pass at Josh, hoping to sabotage his relationship and bring back the old playboy Josh who treated girls very poorly. Josh rejects Alietta's advances, proving that despite his fears, he's a changed man due to Sophia and that he cares deeply for her. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Josh does not physically appear in the episode but he is mentioned throughout. In one particular scene Daimon and Jamie talk about how Josh was 'needed again'. Later at dinner when Sophia asks where Josh is, Daimon tells her that he's gone home for the weekend but does not elaborate. Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat TBA Sienna Kronin Had a brief hook up at Todd Rollings' summer party. However the attraction was mostly one sided and Sienna became too attached to Josh, whilst Josh didn't want a serious relationship. Sophia Dimitrov As of Born Under A Bad Sign, the two are now officially dating. Brooke Linx Josh and Brooke had a short fling, it's presumed they met when Brooke was in Malibu to consider enrolling into Point Dume Academy. Tumblr_n1kx5eAHwg1s2bx9xo1_500.png Alex-Pettyfer-alex-pettyfer-27924947-467-700.jpg Josh3.jpg tumblr_n1sgzk6VOh1rkht2vo1_400.gif|Josh in the PDA boy's bathroom 3164482338_1_6_ztK71O0x.gif|Josh watching Sophia walk away after their first major argument tumblr_inline_mmp1sbAdQg1qz4rgp.gif|Josh after a bloody conflict Josh and Sophia gif.gif 2.gif Josh and Sophia gif.gif Josh-gallery.jpg tumblr_mt2zn9Tj8Q1rmxas3o6_500.gif Sophia.gif Tumblr m5hiatZEyY1rpwd9j.gif Tumblr ljyv6s1p1l1qa1laco1 500.gif ALEX PETTYFER22.jpg Alex Pettyfer-20110520-77.jpg am-number-four-alex-pettyfer-wild-child-1476805601.jpg|Josh Training Session Tumblr mwq3ldWXwU1sp2epgo1 500.gif Josh and Sophia photobooth pics.jpg Sophia and Josh.jpg Alex-pettyfer-32542833-1280-960.jpg Josh Ice.png Josh Shirt Rip.gif Josh Suit.jpg Josh Headshot.jpg Tumblr m314f3AVgF1rorsdv.gif Tumblr m3y60irVQj1qm85dyo1 500.gif Tumblr lty2ahLIRo1qm85dyo1 500.gif Tumblr inline o3k417EpKi1u1dfnu 500.gif Giphy0345.gif 125.gif 13342886_1766597846906532_7793722384182239989_n.jpg Tired.jpg 14102524 1801880113378305 7040007768251529190 n.jpg 14102505 1802443196655330 8180152581869169118 n.jpg 14095779 1802012153365101 7106479378036641354 n.jpg 14040001 1802444846655165 1869349617233524286 n.jpg *When it comes to music he is a fan of: Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Elvis and guilty pleasures like Billy Idol and Christina Aguilera. Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Character Donations Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Love Interests Category:Point Dume Academy Students Category:Season 1 Inferno Supporting Characters Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno)